Heatman's Exile
by Caboose-1
Summary: This is a story about Heatman and his exilation from the Wily Family. This story has not been completed yet. And please give reviews if you read it, whether you like it or not. Thank you and enjoy. MORE TO BE WRITTEN SOON


_(Just to clear a few things up, this is not a stolen Fanfic, there are two other sites that have this up, Bob and George forums and the forums for the comic called Stage Select. I am also known as linkzero on those two forums)_

__

__

_Heatman's Exile_

"Damn it, what was that code number again?..." Wily muttered to himself as he searched through his massive amounts of papers, there must have been about four thousand pages on how to create his latest robot. "Quickman! Get in here!" The old man shouted from deep in his lab. With in seconds his other robot streamed through the lab and stood saluting his master, "Quickman, find the access code number for my newest robot and maybe I'll let you name him..." Quickman nodded then darted around the room searching every paper in the room for the code number, he was reading two pages per second. He found the code after one minute had passed, "Excellent time Quickman, find your brother and send him down here..." He said finally to him and without question Quickman shot off out of the lab to find Metalman.  
  
With in a few minutes of running swiftly through the fortress and down into the lab Metalman stood saluting Wily, "You called for me Master?" He said softly staring at him. After a few seconds he lowered his hand then walked up to Wily and stood waiting orders.  
  
"Yes Metalman, I need you to start making the frame for my newest robot, it must be made of seven layers of titanium, or it will melt and destroy itself..." He said then handed him the structural blueprints of its body. Metalman nodded then took the prints then rushed off to the factory section of Fortress. He then held the sheet of paper with the code on it and placed it next to the keyboard. He began to type the code in when he heard a loud explosion. The force of t shook the entire Fortress causing the papers to fall down. He slowly stood up and rushed out of his lab. "What the hell was that Bubbleman?" He shouted at the robot near the doorway to the lab.  
  
"It came from the factory Master Wily... I'll check it out." Bubbleman responded then ran off towards the factory.  
  
"I'm coming with you..." Wily said following close behind him. They ran through about seventeen hallways and stairs then finally reached the entrance of the factory. Bubbleman opened the large set of doors. Once they were opened both Wily and Bubbleman could see Metalman and Crashman running around the facility. Crashman was firing his Crash Bombers at Metalman while he retaliated with saw blades. The four CBs that were fired finally blew up and rocked the Fortress again. Wily stood there, eyes wide open as he started to make his way down the stairs. "CRASHMAN! METALMAN! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?...Do you realize that the reactor powering this Fortress is very sensitive and could blow up from your moronic horse play!?" The Doctor yelled loudly at the two robots, which now stood before him staring at the ground. "And why haven't you built that frame I told you to?" He asked standing just a few inches away from Metalman. The red robot slowly raised his finger pointing to the newly constructed frame that sat next to a small pile of scrap. "Very good Metalman go back to your pod and rest..." He then turned to Crashman once Metalman ran out of the factory. "And what do you have to say for yourself?" He questioned the demolition robot.  
  
"I'm sorry and won't do it again?" He said with a slight smirk then quickly ran up the stairs and back to the pod room.  
  
"Why God? Why did I do this to myself? why did I make them such complete morons that even THEY could kill me during their childish impulses?" Wily sighed deeply and took a few more breaths of the fresh factory air. Bubbleman Patted him lightly on the back, "Don't worry Dr. Wily, It's going to alright and besides... If anything went on fire I'd be there to put it out." He said then smiled before leaving him be. Wily felt better knowing that all his robots weren't half retarded.  
  
"Well time to get to work...." He said as he walked towards the newly built frame. He attached the large magnet onto the frame and hauled it through the air and safely landed it on the large working table. He grabbed his tools and started to work hard, vigorously, restlessly, proudly and most of all lovingly. just because he was an evil psycho wanting the entire world in his back pocket didn't mean he didn't love his works.  
  
Late the next morning Iceman stepped out of his pod. he rubbed his eyes and looked around. He went and reactivated the rest of the robot masters. He stopped at Crashman and stared at him. He hated Crashman so much. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blueprint pencil. Since the pods were blue this would show up clearly. H started to draw on his tank and writing certain vandalistic phrases such as, "Crashman is dumb. Crashman Sucks. Crashman is a loser who's never going to see the life of any battle." He snickered to himself and left the pod room being followed soon after the rest of the masters, which were laughing at Crashman's tank.  
  
"Wherewherewherewhere is he? Ican'tfindhimIcan'tfindhimIcan'tfindhim!!!!" Quickman began to panic faster then normal. He was ripping through the Fortress trying to find the good doctor. He finally checked the factory and saw him lying there with a blowtorch in hand and some whiskey in the other. Wily had seemed to finish something. He stepped over to the cloak covering the squared object. He pulled it off slowly to see the newest robot master. He was yellow with red limbs, a large green orb in his chest. "Where's the head?.." He said SLOWLY. Then poked it a few times. Wily had woken up from Quickman's question then wiped his mouth and set the bottle aside. "Quickman... get me my chaser pills..." He said then the robot saluted and streaked out of the lab, returning seconds later with two pills and some water. Wily nodded then took the pills and drank down the water. "Thank you, Quickman." He then stood up, "I see that you've found your newest brother. I haven't come up with a name for him yet, Care to help?." Quickman seemed to light up with happiness remembering that Wily would let him name the new robot. "What's his power?" He asked the Dr quickly. "Fire..." the response came seconds later. "How about... Heatman?..." the robot replied then looked at him smiling. "Excellent name Quickman, now go get your brothers, it's time they met Heatman..."  
  
_**HEATMAN'S EXILE  
**Chapter II  
_  
The four robot master's with the names Bubbleman, Quickman, Metalman and Crashman stood before Wily side by side at full attention, not even making one sound. This was quite the task for Crashman and Quickman. "Now... I assume your brother Quickman has informed you as to why you four are all here in this very same room at the very same time and for the very same reason." He said listening to himself for a few seconds. he cleared his throat and walked over to the covered Heatman. He stood in front of the new robot not saying much about it yet.  
  
"As you know I am going to mutilate Megaman for what he's done to your brothers and then kill him nice and slow and nice and painful.... as you also know, you are all the first of your kind, Bubbleman! You are the first underwater combat robot. Quickman! You are the world's fastest robot alive. Metalman! You are the only robot that is able to generate metal into fully formed saw blades. Crashman! You.... have the only weapon in the world that drills and explodes, you also are the best in demolition." He said then smiled at his robots as they cheered. "Now... prepare to meet your newest brother in your quest to thoroughly rape Megaman of all life....." He grabbed the sheet with his two hard working hands, "I give you my newest creation and your brother, Heatman!..." He said then whipped the cover off him and showed him off to the robots. They all gasped at how he turned out except Quickman, since he saw him already. The Dr. walked around the robot and flipped open his back panel and pressed a few buttons, entering the code from the other day. The robot hummed for a second then went silent as Wily closed the panel. He walked around then spoke softly, "Heatman, open your eyes and meet your brothers..." He said then the yellow and red creation opened his top and revealed his face to them. He was smirking slightly then flexed his arms and legs then hopped down from the tabled and walked up to his brothers and they all greeted each other promptly, before Wily intervened. "You four are dismissed, Heatman I need to talk to you, follow me." He said after the others took off.  
  
"Yes, creator?..." Heatman blandly said staring at the one known, at least to him, as Creator. "What is it that you wish to converse with me about?..." He asked. wily smirked and patted his head, "My name is Dr. Wily, what you call me is up to you, as long as it doesn't demean me in anyway, shape or form." He said then led him into another part of the lab. He walked over to the large titanium doors and pressed his open palm onto it. The door glowed around his hand, "Doctor Albert Wily, approved. You may enter and welcome Master..." The door spoke to the two of them. He then pushed Heatman along with him until he stopped. "Heatman.. meet your two brothers, Flashman and Airman. These two have not met the others yet." He smirked then pushed Heatman towards then and turned around. He then left the room and closed the large doors behind him. "CP, tell me what they are doing every ten minutes...." He smiled hearing the computer giving the good to go.  
  
"Flashman... Airman...." Heat said softly looking at the two. "I am Heatman, the newest creation." He said walking slowly over to Flashman who had stood up. He had a smirk on his face and it soon turned into a disgusted frown as he clenched a fist and hurled it at Heat's face. knocking him back into the wall. Airman then stood up and stuck his cannon in front of Flashman to stop him. flash backed off as Heatman stood back up and felt his face looking at FM oddly, "Brother why did you do that?...." He asked.  
  
"Go to hell flame-boy...." Flashman said smirking then started to take a step towards Heatman but soon stopped by Airman, "No..." He said then slowly walked to Heatman. He extended his only hand to Heat while HM reached out and grabbed it and began to shake. Airman apparently was smirking somehow as he pulled back and slammed Heatman into the opposite wall. On the ground Heatman looked up at them as they hovered and started to kick him violently and mercilessly.  
  
"Lord Wily, it appears units 012 and 014 are 'ganging up' against 015. They are using their legs to kick 015 with what appears to be without remorse. Should I stop them?..." CP informed its master. "No, no... this is part of my plan, but.. if they are about to destroy him, then stop them and deactivate the other two.."  
  
"Ah!....GReha!!!" Heatman let out cries of pain and exhaustion as he was getting severely beaten by his tow brothers. "Hey Flashman! Catch!" Airman called as he grabbed the yellow bot's legs and swung him in the air then tossed him high up towards his comrade. Flashman smirked then jumped off the wall and kicked down hard as he came down on heat's back, plowing him into the floor.  
  
"Heh heh heh.... nice one flash..." AM chuckled as he high-fived his brother. Heatman slowly made to his feet after groaning and holding his damaged chest. "S....s-stop... it-t..." he mumbled out vaguely. the two turned to him, "What the hell did you just say, you worthless yellow Zippo?..." Flashman shot to him.  
  
"I.... said..... STOP IIITTTTT!!!!!!!" He yelled as he clenched his fists, his body bursting into flames. His eyes glazed over into a deep blue form it's normal red. He yelled again then bolted forwards in a stream of pure atomic fire. He plowed into Flashman pinning him into the wall. He stood in front of him as he began to land punch after punch and after punch into the purples robot Master's, no-longer grinning face. He threw a few punches to his chest and few more back to his head.  
  
"Holy...s-s-shit!" Airman yelled backing up slowly while Flashman was getting the living holy hell beaten out of him. Heatman turned around while grabbing FM's arm then flung the battered robot at him. He knocked Airman into the wall as he yelled again then ran towards him raising his fist. "DDDIIEEEE!!!"  
  
"WARNING!WARNING! ROBOT UNIT 014 IS IN CRITCAL STATE AND MUST UNDER GO SEVERAL REPAIRS." The computer projected over the loud speaker in Wily's lab, "WARNING!WARNING! ROBOT UNIT 012 IN SERIOUS DANGER OF ROBOT UNIT 015. 015 WILL BE APPREHANDED IMMEDIATELY. WARNING!WARNING! ROBOT UNIT 015 IS IN AN UNKNOWN STATE, 015 WILL BE NUETRALIZED IMMEDIATELY OR ELSE IS A THREAT TO ALL IN THE FACILITY." The computer finally stopped warning everyone in the whole fortress. Wily smirked lightly to himself as he stared out his window. An army of dark clouds moving in from the western front. "Soon.... Megaman.... very soon..." he smirked.  
  
"Sweet Jesus someone help me!!!" Airman was screaming while he was being smashed into the wall then the floor.  
  
"Robot Unit 015 you are being neutralized immediately, activating Emergency protocol #338764." With that said the ceiling to the room opened up and two large steel arms came down and latched onto Heatman. He growled as he struggled then slowly closed his eyes. "RRRAAGGHH!!!" He cried out as he broke the hands into pieces. he panted hard then four more arms came out and pinned him to the ground as a fifth one came out and shocked with a great deal of energy. He blinked his eyes while the vision in his eyes went blurry. "Dddd...ii..." He couldn't finish the word due to the fact he was now deactivated.  
  
Albert was still smirking in his chair. "QUICKMAN!" He yelled over his own intercom. the Master reached the room in matters of a second or two. "Send tell Bubbleman to send a message to Megaman.... Saying... Soon your end is your near future."  
  
**_HEATMAN'S EXILE_**

_Chapter III_  
  
Megaman stood in fear as he stepped back looking at the massive robot that stood in front of him. His eyes were darting about looking for a pace to run as the robot stepped closer to him, each step the sound of thunder and the force of an earthquake. Soon the sound of a large cannon building its energy was heard. Megaman turned around and froze in horror as the large beam coming towards him, "AAHHH!!!...." He screamed.  
  
"AAHHH!!!...." He screamed as he sat up in the bed and was panting hard. He looked around scanning the room with his eyes. He rubbed his eyes then sighed heavily as Roll came into the room, "Rock are you okay?..." She asked him while sitting on the edge of his bed. She patted his head gently making him lay back down.  
  
"Yes... I'm fine sis..." He said then smiled softly, She kissed his forehead and left the room and closed his door heading back to her own room.  
  
Meanwhile back in the home of the not so good family, Fireman was standing on the balcony starring up at the stars while his flame flickered about slightly, burning beautifully in the night. He looked... peaceful. Quickman slowly came out of the main hall and spotted Fireman. he walked to him so not to disturb him. "Hello Fireman..." He said then stood next to him and looked at the sky. "Hello Quickman... how are you?.." He asked then glanced over to him, the flame reflecting some light onto Quick's red armor. He looked back at him and smirked, "I'm alright.... what do you think of Heatman?... He is made from some of your parts you know.." He closed his eyes then 'smirked', "Yes Quickman, I know, which is why he is my friend, we share something that few other robots share. we share a part of each other..." He said then closed his eyes before looking back up the stars. Quickman then nodded and smiled, "I know how you feel..." he said, then looked up at the sky with his kin, Fireman.  
  
"Critical damage was been done to Robot Master unit number 014. Repair will begin at once. Critical damage dealt to unit 014's core, contact sensors, weapon capabilities, hydraulics, memory systems, processor, personality routines and visual and audio sensors. Repairs will be finished in approximately two days, seven hours, forty-nine minutes and 6.48927563 seconds. Minor damage was dealt to Robot Master unit 010. These repairs have started already and will be finished in exactly three hours and thirty-four minutes." The main computer informed its creator.  
  
"Hehe... hahaha.... Muhuhahahaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Good Heatman..... you shall be my finest robot yet..." He said aloud and to no one. "This will surely be Megaman's last time standing up against me... My new batch of Masters will rip you circuit to circuit..." He chuckled a few more times then stood up. "Computer.. give me the status on unit 015, now."  
  
"Robot Master unit 015, is being repaired right now, the unit has sustained a lot of damage, but repairs are going smoothly."  
  
"Psst... Hey... Bubble-fucker...... come here...." Metalman smirked as he poked his head around the corner where Bubbleman was play "Go Fish" on a computer. Metalman turned around the looked to see if anyone else was around. And just as he turned back to look at Bubbleman, he was given an eye-full of green fist. "Jesus!"  
  
"What did I say I would do the next you called me that?..." Bubbleman said then kicked him in the gut, "Now what in the hell did you want?..." He said aiming his buster at him.  
  
"Man... didn't have to kick me...." Metal said softly then slowly stood up he then shook his head then looked at him, "Hear about Heatman?..." He asked and soon after Bubbleman shook his head. Metalman then explained what had happened. Bubbleman just blinked a few times then simply said, "Da-yum...."  
  
"Now, to get started on my next robot, but first..." He turned around in his spinning chair and pushed down on the yellow intercom button, "Metalman... Quickman... get in my office at once." And of course, ten milliseconds later Quickman was standing in front of his desk and saluted. "Hail the master." he said proudly. then a few minutes later Metalman came running in the repeated the same thing as Quick. "Glad to see you both came. I need the two of you to go and find the strongest and best lumber in the world. bring me back as much as you can. Take the Skulkir, it will help you search more."


End file.
